Pichi Pichi Zexal!
by Dalekuser29
Summary: Anna "Kaboom" has kept a secret from her friends: she isn't just a rocket-crazed duelist, but actually the mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean! When an old enemy attacks her new friends, and her old ones show up to help, how will Anna deal with her secret and her love for Yuma, especially when her enemies ally themselves with the Aria, the Zexal team's newest enemy?
1. Chapters 1-6: the Beginning

**A) This _is_ my first time doing this, and B) I don't own either Yugioh-Zexal or Mermaid Melody**

* * *

Chapter **One**

Anna let her forehead drop onto her desk and groaned in both pain and exhaustion. With huge effort, she pushed herself away from the desk and stood up, making her way to her finally ready bath.

As she undressed, a pink pearl necklace with a pink shell pendant around her neck was revealed, and Anna knew that if she looked inside that a pink pearl would be waiting.

She settled into the water and sighed, feeling her tense muscles relax and her scowling lips lift into a smile. Then, five, four, three, two, one…

Anna's short, spiky red/pink hair suddenly became longer and lighter, going into two twintails and flowing to the floor. Anna's bare legs transformed into a long, hot pink tail with a spanish pink tailfin and red pearls wrapped around the spot right before the fin. A pink shell bikini top appeared and cupped her large breasts, pushing them up. The transformation into her mermaid form was complete, and it was the most bliss Anna had felt all day.

She started humming a soundless tune and it soon led into one of her favorite songs, Legend of Mermaid. She sang with a pure, strong voice, and somewhere in the middle her necklace had started glowing.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta, Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII,Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

 _Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi, Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen, Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame , Inochi ga mata umareru, N_ anatsu no kuni no MERODIA, Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo , Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo, Watashi wa wasurenai

Unbeknownst to her, however, a lone, shadowy figure stood below her window, blush creeping up his cheeks but certainty in his crimson, snake slit eyes. Quietly, he moved away, preparing to go back into the ocean, but landed on a twig.

Crack.

Anna's song stopped and was replaced by an angry voice. "Who's there?" she called.

The figure palmed his forehead and cursed himself for his clumsiness, running at top speed to the edge of the cliff, not noticing a piece of his cloak tearing on a tree. Anna poked her head out just in time to see him jump.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

 _Chapter_ _ **One**_

The next day, Anna kept having her mind wander towards the shadowy figure. Mr. Kay had to snap his fingers under her nose twice. She was glad that Yuma wasn't in her class to see her mess up.

Finally, lunch came, but Anna didn't plan to sit on the roof like normal with everyone. She was going to ask for a lunch pass to go home and come back when the Free Period afterwards was over.

As she made her way to the gate, she heard someone call her name.

"Anna!" The girl in question spun around and spotted Yuma Tsukumo running towards her, worried. He skidded to a stop and slammed into a wall, Astral floating behind him with a no-nonsense expression.

"I would advise watching what may be ahead of you when you run, Yuma," the Celestial spirit said. "Especially when running at such a speed."

Yuma shook his head clear of cobwebs and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I didn't want to miss Anna! Had I gone any slower, she would have been gone."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "And just _why_ were you so intent on catching me?" She asked in a commanding voice.

Yuma chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Jen and Summer told Tori that you had been off all day in class, and Tori told me, and you didn't show up at the roof so I spotted you leaving and tried to catch you." He winked and gave her a thumbs up. "I succeeded!" He added.

Anna sighed. "I just didn't really get a lot of sleep last night," she lied. "So I couldn't really focus. I was just heading home to take a quick nap before class starts again."

Truthfully, Anna wanted to check out the shadowy figure and see if there was anything that he had left behind.

Yuma grinned. "Oh, okay. Well, feel better."

Anna managed a quick smile. "Catch you later," And then she started walking in the direction of her house.

Astral was frowning. "If she is so tired, why not use her rocket to fly home?" He asked in his echoing voice.

"You're right," Said Yuma. "Everywhere Anna goes, the rocket normally follows." He glanced worriedly at Anna's slowly shrinking form as she turned the corner and disappeared. "I wonder if she's only tired or if there's something else."

Astral floated with a poker face, but his mind was racing. Might Anna know something about their new enemies, the Aria?

Meanwhile, Anna had finally neared her house. It was a beauty, two floors with a wrap around porch and and a small balcony in her bedroom that looked out into the sea. The walls were white, and light blue curtains were securely tied behind the windows. The roof, a dark brown color, was flat and a door in the ceiling let to it. Anna sometimes went out their to look at the stars.

Green trees and thick bushes surrounded the house, and it was located on a cliff, right next to the ocean. Anna had modeled it to look like Madame Taki and Nikora Nanami's Pearl Piari hotel from way back when.

But Anna didn't have time to marvel at her amazing house. Instead, she made her way to a window on the side that she knew was from the bathroom. A tall, fertile tree was right next to it, and as she made her way to the window she stepped on various twigs, many of which snapped.

She searched the ground for some sort of clue to the shadowy figure. After a couple of minutes of searching, both around the window and the cliff behind, Anna couldn't find anything. Right when she was about to give up, she noticed a small piece of black cloth snagged on a tree, like it had been ripped off.

Anna held it up to her nose and inhaled. It was the ocean, definitely, but tainted. Anna didn't know what would make it smell like that, but she didn't want to meet it anytime soon.

Sighing in both contempt and victory, the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess made her way to her door and opened it with her fingerprint, entering. She looked at the grandfather clock on her wall and was shocked to discover that she only had a half an hour left until class started again. Hurriedly, she shoved the piece of cloth onto a brown desk and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

Chapter **Two**

Anna arrived, breathless, at Heartland Academy's gates right as the bell rang and echoed throughout the courtyard. She allowed herself to stop for breath, and sat, panting, against the wall.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered aloud tiredly.

Suddenly she sat up, wide eyed. "Wait, where is everyone?!" If her timing was correct, there was still at least ten minutes left to Free Period. Normally everyone would be dueling or milling around, but the courtyard was deserted.

 _Does this have to do with the shadowy figure?_ She thought worriedly.

"No, Tori!" Anna spun in alarm and started running towards where the voice had come from. She peeked her head around the corner of one of the school buildings and almost gasped.

A giant octopus lady was strangling Tori! Yuma watched helplessly from the ground, duel gazer on and Astral floating behind him angrily.

"Let go of her!" Yuma shouted, and Anna felt a twinge of jealousy. Then she noticed the strange, curvy symbol on the lady's wrist, and knew what she was.

The octopus lady laughed. "I am Minerva, and it would appear that this girl is important to Leto-sama. Therefore, she shall be coming with me!"

She sent her tentacles toward Yuma, and he was thrown against the wall. Anna covered her mouth in horror. Leto? That was the name of the man who had destroyed her Kingdom!

Anna felt rage flow through her as Minerva struck Yuma again. What had the monster done to Shark, and Cathy, and Rio, and the others? There was only one way to kill her if she was who she said she was.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

Anna's hair became like it was in her mermaid form, but that was the only resemblance. Anna's outfit became a short pink dress with a swishy, ruffly skirt and pink bow on the back, silky pink and white gloves covered her hands, as did pink and white boots. A jeweled headpiece covered her head, and her shell necklace shone brighter than ever.

A blue microphone decorated with pink seashells and pearls fell into her hand, and a pink bracelet appeared on her arm.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, live start"

Surrounded by a golden sphere, Anna began to sing another one of her favorite songs, _Koi wa Nandaro._

 **Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo**

Minerva glanced her way, jaw hanging open. "No way, I thougth for sure that I had the right girl! What will-Ahhhhh!" Suddenly, she held her hands to her ears and dropped Tori.

 **Utaidashitara tomaranai odoridashitara tomaranai Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu ni irenai**

 **Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru**

Yuma looked at her. She seemed so familiar, but from where?

 **Kiite mune no sasayaki atteru nan darou Wakaru? Mune no tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to sonna kimochi wakatteru deshou**

Astral stared, shocked, at the girl singing and dancing. Like magic, she was radiating an aura so strong that it was unlike anything he had ever seen.

 **Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai matteru dake ja kidzukanai Susumenai IYA ja nai konya futari de neyou yo.**

Slowly, her friends began to reappear, dazed.

 **Fukai umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu tsugeru yume wo miyou Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO naninokamo ageru**

 **Hashiridashitara tomaranai aishitarinai uso ja nai Sorasanai hanarenai ima wa hitori ni narenai**

 **Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO tokimeki wo ageru**

Yuma was shaking Tori now, trying to get her to wake up. Minerva was clutching her hans to her chest, shaking her head as if to clear it of Anna's song.

 **Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta Atashi kitto utaitsudzukeru kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru**

"Love Shower Pitch!" Anna winked and held up a piece sign. "How 'bout an encore?"

Minerva growled. "I'll be back, mark my words!" Then, in a swish of her long cape, her and her tentacles were gone.

Anna grinned, feeling happier than she had in weeks. That had been her first Idol Attack since she was little and training, and she had aced it!

The other students were starting to come around, and Anna realized that everyone would notice her. She swallowed and looked at Yuma, wishing with all her heart that she could reveal herself to him. Then, in a flash, she disappeared as well.

Chapter **Three**

Anna sat silently by the gate, breathing hard, pretending to be dazed and confused as students came out into the courtyard.

Flip noticed her first. "Hey, Anna!" he shouted, running at her and hugging her legs. "Where were you? You didn't get caught up in anything right?" He looked up at her with big eyes.

"I-" Anna realized that he wasn't looking at her, but under her skirt. She kicked him and her flew over the heads of other students, landing in the wall with a crack.

Dumon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anna, are you alright?" He asked gently. "I think that we were attacked by the Aria."

Anna chuckled. "Think? I was just coming back from home when suddenly, everything goes black, and then I wake up on the ground." She made her face look concerned, though it wasn't that hard. "Are _you_ alright, Dumon?"

The former Barian smiled wearily at her. "Yes, thank you for asking."

Anna nodded. "Any time," she said nonchalantly.

After a couple of minutes, the invisible principal said over the loudspeakers that all students should return home as the faculty looked for what had gone on, but to study for any upcoming tests as well.

Anna snorted at that. The principal wasn't just invisible, he didn't even seem to know that the teachers didn't ever give any tests.

Anna was just passing by the gate when Rio grabbed her arm. "Hey Anna? Summer, Jen, Tori, Cathy, and I were about to go shopping and maybe get some ice cream. Want to come?"

Anna blanched. "Um, sorry. I have something to get back to at home." She playfully pushed Rio away and giggled. "You guys go, kay?"

Rio nodded, then quickly put her hands to Anna's forehead. "Are you alright? You're feeling kind of hot."

Anna nodded. "I'm fine, just tired."

Rio raised an eyebrow and Anna shrugged.

She suddenly felt a breath of warm air on her back and spun around, punching Flip so hard that he would be seeing birds for weeks.

"Bye!"  
Then she activated her rocket and climbed on, leaving a trail of dust behind as she took off. The girls left, and soon only Shark, Yuma, Astral, Vector, and Trey were left.

Yuma stretched and yawned. "Another day of school and I made it through. Now let's go eat!"

Shark rolled his eyes. "As if." He had been in a cranky mood all day. "I need some alone time!" He walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Vector grinned. "Some house needs to be egged!" He ran away, grinning evilly.

Trey sighed. "Hey Yuma, I'll come home with you. What's your grandmother making tonight?"

"I don't know, but it's probably good!" Yuma said, pumping his fists in the air.

Astral was worried, though. The girl, the Idol, she had seemed so _familiar._ He couldn't place his phosphorescent hand on it, but he _knew_ her. And she had looked at Yuma with so much emotion, she had to know him too.

Yuma noticed Astral's expression. "Hey, Astral? You okay?" He asked.

Astral realized that Yuma and Trey were already at least fifty feet ahead of him. Astral shook his head and floated up to the duo. "I'm fine."

…

Anna barely made it into her bed before she fell asleep, breathing heavily. Something was very wrong. She felt both hot and cold, and sweat was lining her body. As she slept, she kept seeing flashes: another mermaid being held against a wall by a grey haired man; the same mermaid with two others in her idol form, holding their ears in pain; A beautiful, blonde lady with a staff; and a tall, handsome boy with spiky brown hair.

Chapter **Four**

She woke up the next morning feeling as if she had swallowed something sour and nasty. Her head felt like it had been used for batting practice, and she felt nauseous, as if she had been spinning in circles for twelve hours straight. Every muscle was sore.

She reached for her Duel Gazer and pressed the **call** button for Yuma's contact. It went straight to voicemail. She spotted the time and her jaw dropped.

It was 11:15! But school had ended early that day, so that meant that she had slept for more than 20 hours straight!

Yuma was probably in class with everyone else. Anna managed to close her Duel Gazer and get out of bed to the bathroom.

"Just...some water and...I'll feel better," she mumbled as she slowly reached the door. "Maybe...a bath and…" she felt something coming out of her stomach and up her throat, pushing the through the door and just in time to puke out her non-existent dinner into the toilet.

After she was done, she felt slightly better, and washed her face in the sink, feeling her strength return to her little by little as more of the cold liquid touched her skin.

After brushing her teeth, she slowly made her way back to her bed and noticed that her Duel Gazer was buzzing and flashing, hurting her eyes. She saw that the call was from Yuma, and pressed **Answer.**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Anna, are you alright? You didn't show-" he broke off his sentence and stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" she croaked.

"Anna, no offense, but you look like you ate a rotten sandwich and tried to wash it down with spoiled milk after-"

Suddenly, Alito's face filled the screen. "Only you would think to compare her illness to food. I mean-" he looked at her face and his jaw dropped.

"I know," Anna mumbled. While in the bathroom, she had gotten a look at her face and nearly gagged again. Her skin was deathly-pale, dark shadows took up most of under her lifeless eyes, and she had the expression of a murder victim.

"Anna, what happened?" he asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

Anna smiled weakly. "I...don't think so. I'm feeling better than when I woke up." she said. Suddenly, however, another wave of nausea hit her harder than the first. "Can someone come?" she asked quickly. "There's a spare key in the loose brick on the left side of the house. My adress is in Yuma's contacts and-"

Suddenly, everything went black.

…

Yuma and Alito looked at each other and nodded. "I'll go," they both said together.

Alito shook his head. "Yuma, you should stay here. What if the Aria attack again?"

"But-"

"I'll drive."

The two turned to see Shark standing in the doorway with a grim expression. "We need to get to her as soon as we can. Yuma, you should stay here and tell everyone where we went. Alito, come on."

Yuma tried to protest, but Alito stood up and dusted off his pants. "Okay, let's go."

Shark gave Yuma a small nod before leaving with Alito.

"Oh," he called over his shoulder. "Word of advice. Don't use the bathroom stall for things like this. It looks weird."

Chapter **Five**

Shark burst into Anna's room and looked around, spotting the latter passed out on her floor, breathing heavily.

"Alito, little help here!" Together the two picked up Anna and placed her on the bed softly.

They gave each other a look.

"Um, there's probably a thermometer in the bathroom or something," Alito said quickly. "I'll go get it!" He dashed into the bathroom and rummaged around, returning a few seconds later with a white thermometer in his hand.

He handed the device to Shark. "Um, do you know how to do this?" He asked nervously.

Shark gave him a look. "What, use a thermometer? Who doesn't?"

"No, I mean take care of a super sick passed out friend who we should really take to the hospital!"

"Then why haven't we?"

"No...hospital." they both looked down at Anna, whose eyelids were fluttering. "Please. Call, Lala. Contacts. Code...is...North Pacific. she then drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Lala? North Pacific" Alito mused. "She's gone into hallucination mode!" but, as much as he tried to keep the attitude light, seeing his normally sparky and fast friend passed out and seriously sick was unnerving.

"I don't think so," said Shark. "Check her duel gazer for a contact named 'Lala'." Alito tried and discovered that the Duel Gazer was locked. "Try North Pacific." Then they were in.

"Okay," Alito mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "Let's look for Lala." The sentence made him want to giggle. He found it under 'L'.

"Okay!" He said, pressing the 'Home' button first. After a couple of rings, it broke off. He tried again, but this time someone picked up.

"Anna-Sama? Hey Anna-Sama, thank goodness. Something happened to Lala-Sama-hey, who are you?" A young girl with dark blue hair in two braids was glaring suspiciously at Shark and Alito. "What are you doing with Anna-Sama's Gazer?"

Shark felt anger bubble in his stomach. "So _sorry_ that Anna got sick and can't answer instead. She told us to call you."

Alito placed a hand on his former-leader's shoulder and inhaled. "You aren't Lala, are you?"

The girl pouted. "I like you," she said. "But, yes. I'm not really Lala-Sama. I'm Inori, Lala's- wait, how do I know that I can trust you?"

"I'm Alito, this is Shark. Anna can't really talk, since she's unconscious. But, like Shark said, she told us to call Lala."

Inori's eyes grew cloudy. "Oh, so she's sick too?" she whispered. "Can I see her?"

Alito nodded and Shark walked out of the room to collect himself. Inori gasped when she saw Anna.

"Anna-Sama? Oh no! She looks exactly the same as Lala-Sama?" the bluenette paused. "Has she said anything in her sleep?"

"Not exactly."

"You know, this happened to the others too- I mean, um, I wonder what's going on!" Inori chuckled nervously as Alito returned the view to his face.

"What others?" Shark said walking in.

"Um, uh…"

"Inori?" The boys looked down to see Anna, but she looked a lot healthier. Her eyes and skin had gained life, the shadows under her eyes were mysteriously gone, and she was no longer sweating.

"Anna-Sama! You're okay?"

"I'm, um yeah, I think so." Anna placed a hand on her forehead as she slowly sat up. "Shark? Alito?"

"Anna?" A new voice came from the Duel Gazer.

"Oh, Lala-Sama, you shouldn't be up! You were sick just a minute ago!" Inori said to a girl around Anna's age who appeared. She had cerulean hair in a bun and bright eyes behind stylish blue glasses, and was wearing blue pajamas with jellyfish on them.

"Lala? How are you?" Anna said to the Blue Mermaid/ South Atlantic mermaid princess.

Chapter **Six**

After they made _absolute sure_ that she was okay, the boys left Anna and she spent the rest of the half-hour discussing what had happened with Lala.

"The same thing happened to me!" The mermaid princess exclaimed. "I left from school feeling kind of weird. Thank god that Inori was here, but I have to redo my hair, or do you think that I look good with a messy bun? BTW, who were those guys? Was one of them Yuma? Because both of them were _hot!_ I mean, like, model hot. If it _was_ Yuma, than I call him-"

"No, the one with purple hair was Shark-"

"You mean the alien-king guy? Well he looked awesome! You have quite the variety at the school, hmmm? I mean-"

Anna felt a tick mark appear on her forehead. "The other one was Alito, _BTW!_ I don't know why Yuma didn't come. Tori probably kept him at school or something," Anna had muttered.

"Well-"

"Lala-Sama, you have homework to do!" Came Inori's voice. Lala rolled her eyes.

"'Kay, Nori. Be right there!" She then smiled at Anna and began speaking more quietly. "You know, I'm really thankful that Inori was there. I know that I'm not always the best to her, but… Oh, right, before I go. Last week, some type of monster with the top half of a woman and the bottom of a snake attacked me and Inori. She said that she was working for Leto!"

Anna felt her heart constrict in her chest. "An octo-lady attacked me and the school yesterday," she whispered. "She called herself Minerva, said that she worked for Leto too." she remembered the shadowy figure. "Oh, and someone was spying on me in the bath. A piece of cloth got stuck on a tree. I have it in my draw."

Lala grinned as Inori called for her again. "Wait for me to look at it!" She said.

Anna frowned. "What do you mean by wait?" but Lala had already ended the call.

Anna spent most of the rest of the day in the bath, cleaning, and searching for more clues. She wanted to fly around on her rocket, but as she went inside to get it there was a knock on the door.

When she opened it, Yuma was standing there sheepishly. "Hey Anna. Shark and Alito told me that you were feeling better, but I brought some of Grandma's 'Duel Fuel' for you. "Anna knew that 'Duel Fuel' were the rice balls that Yuma's grandmother, Haru, made for him. "Oh, and grandma wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner. It'll be me, Trey, Kari, Grandma, Tori, Flip, Cathy, Bronk, Caswell, and you, if you decide to come." Yuma added.

Anna sighed. "Let me get my rocket."

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this far, and keep feeling the flow! Was that too cheesy?**


	2. Chapter 7: Come help Me with Dinner

**Well, here's the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter **Seven**

Together the two friends rode in silence on Anna's pink rocket all the way to Yuma's house. As they landed, a meaty scent hit Anna's nose. She sniffed and sighed in pleasure, it was so good.

Standing in the doorway was Kari, Yuma's older sister and Journalist. "Hi Anna! Heard that you weren't feeling okay, but I'm glad that you're better now."

Yuma made a face. "Geez, Kari, you sound like a cheesy-"

Within the second, Kari had Yuma in a headlock. "What do I sound like?" She asked devilishly, squeezing tighter. "Hmmmm?"

"Kari, Yuma's face is purple," Anna pointed out.

"Really?" The tall girl let go of Yuma and rubbed the back of her head. "That'll teach ya!"

Yuma lay on the ground gasping like a fish out of water, but then he was back on his feet. "What was that for?"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Anna as the siblings began to fight. "Hey Yuma, where's Astral?"

"In-the-key!" Yuma managed to sputter out from another tight headlock.

"Oh, hello Anna!" Anna turned to see Yuma's grandmother, Haru, holding an empty tray. "You're the first one to arrive, so you want to help me with dinner? You can work on cutting, stirring, or setting."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure. I don't mind. I would love to partake in-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She felt someone slam into her back and knock her to the ground. A tick mark appeared on her forehead and her eye was twitching. "Yuma Tsukumo," she grabbed his arm. "You IDIOT!" She could practically see the swirls in his eyes as he was slammed into the ground.

Kari rubbed her hands together. "Thanks Anna." She said, holding up her hand.

Grinning, Anna gave Kari a high five and went inside to go help.

 **Thanks for reading this far, and I promise that I'll be providing a new chapter extremely soon!**


	3. Chapter 8: Weird Frequencies

**I promised the next chapter would come soon! I'm sorry if that was rude, but whatever! Please enjoy and thank you for reading my un-originally named Fan-fiction!**

Chapter **Eight**

Alongside Trey and Haru, Anna helped make dinner of meat, chicken, fish, vegetable salad, and (of course) rice balls.

After about an hour, Tori showed up. When she saw Anna, she gave her a quick hug and said that she was happy that she felt better, but Anna didn't miss her quick glance between Yuma and herself.

Tori and Anna were on a "working relationship", as Caswell liked to call it. As Anna had a crush on Yuma, and Tori was his girlfriend, the trust was bound to be a bit rocky. Anna liked Tori, albeit her tendency to be A) Too nice, and B) Too clingy to Yuma.

Caswell and Bronk showed up together. Caswell merely said hello, while Bronk gave Anna a fist bump and grinned at her.

Flip showed next. Of course, the first thing the perv tried was jumping on Anna and hugging her, mashing his face into her breasts and saying how happy he was that Anna was feeling better. He ended up becoming a ceiling decoration.

Cathy showed up last, saying that she was sorry that she was late (even though she wasn't), because she had been taking care of a new litter of kittens. Anna stiffened when the cat-lover passed her. It wasn't anything personal, just… Cats and fish didn't exactly mix. Especially not when they were interested in the same guy.

When dinner finally came, Tori was on Yuma's right and Trey on his left. Anna, next to Kari and Cathy, sat across from Bronk, who sat next to Caswell and Haru. Of course, most of the meat and rice balls were gone within an instant after magically disappearing into Yuma's mouth, and Cathy only ate the fish, but it was a light atmosphere, even when Kari and Yuma argued over the last bread roll.

Over dinner, Haru smiled widely at Anna and asked her to pass the salad, and then asked her about what had happened to her. "I mean, you're alright now, obviously. So I wonder what it could have been."

Anna swallowed as the rest of the table grew silent as they waited for her answer. It was only a theory, but if she was right, then there was no way that she could tell them. What she had seen had obviously been flashes of a past Pink mermaid princess, and she sort-of recognized the boy. Also, if Lala had gotten them too, it was probably, no, _definitely_ mermaid related.

"Well," she began. "It might have had something to do with… The Aria attack yesterday? Maybe, whatever attacked us, maybe my body reacted in some way as a side effect. Did any of you feel weird?"

Trey put his finger on his chin. "You know, I called my brothers about that. They said that Faker's computers picked up some sort of unnatural frequency the yesterday, and they actually wanted to talk to me about it, so I might not be here tonight."

Yuma made a face. "Well, the good thing is that you're better, right?" he jumped up and clapped his hands once. "That means that we can duel! How about, as training, we have a little tournament? Hmmm? Hmm-"

Kari had reached across the table and grabbed her brother into another headlock. "All that you think about is food, dueling, and sleeping! You're such and IDIOT!"

Anna chuckled, happy that the topic had left her as everyone returned back to their own stories, but something was still bugging her. Why would Minerva go after Tori? Had she just made a mistake and chosen the wrong girl? Had-

Suddenly a voice pierced through the air. "I am Minerva, and I have come to claim the Pink mermaid princess!"

 **Thanks for reading this far. As this is my main story, I will probably be working on this one a lot more than the others, like Emissary of Death or Cure Rocket.**


	4. Chapter 9: Mizuiro Pearl Voice!

Chapter **Nine**

Everyone jumped up and ran to the window. Outside, Minerva was hovering in the air with a malicious grin, a strange object in her hand. When she opened it, the object was revealed to be a pink conch shell with a Hawaiian flower silhouette design.

"Activate, my Nether-Sphere!" Suddenly, a golden circle appeared around the shell, slowly growing in size by the second.

"What the-" A guy walking on the sidewalk with his dog was touched by the wavelength and suddenly disappeared. Everyone in the Tsukumo household gasped.

"Close the door!" Haru shouted. "All the windows and-" but that didn't stop the circle from coming into the house. First Cathy disappeared, then Caswell and Kari, then Bronk, Trey, and Haru. Yuma shielded Tori and Anna, throwing them to the floor and covering them, but it still reached him and Tori.

However, when it touched Anna, it seemed to bounce away. She looked around and prepared to transform when she heard a "Hmmm? Nuget?" and looked up to find Flip still embedded into the ceiling. "Oh Flip," She muttered, then muttered every curse word that she knew. "I'm sorry." she jumped onto the table and leaped with all her might, catching the small boy's arm and flinging him down into the circle, where he disappeared as well.

"Pink Pearl Voice! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Time for Legend of mermaid!

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame

Inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo

Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

But something wasn't right. "Ha ha!" Minerva shouted. "I found you, you pesky mermaid princess! Now, come quietly to Master Leto. Don't make me use force!"

Anna stumbled back in shock. "But-but how? You shouldn't be able to withstand the song- you should be screaming in pain and releasing my friends! Teleporting back to _Leto._ " She said the name with as much hate as she could must. "How-how?"

"Foolish mermaid princess!" Minerva bellowed. "I am not so weak as to be hurt by a simple song!"

"You were yesterday."

The octopus-lady's eye began to twitch. "Shut it!" Her tentacles surged forth. Anna jumped and dodged, but accidentally bumped into another and ended up being wrapped up. "I tried being nice, but obviously you can't see that. Now, beg for mercy!" She began to squeezed harder. "If not, then Master Leto only wants you alive. He never said anything about injured or unconscious!" Anna couldn't breath. It was so hot, and her lungs weren't working…

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

Whirling around in shock, Minerva dropped Anna onto the ground, gasping and sputtering. Anna looked up just in time to see Lala finishing her transformation. Blue boots and gloves with two layers, ruffles at the bottom of her blue sleeveless top, and a ruffly two-layered skirt. Her glasses disappeared, and her hair came out of the bun, lighter and longer.

"Anna!"

The mermaid princess stood up and grinned, suddenly by her friend's side as they were both surrounded by golden light. "The encore is Pichi Pichi Duet!" Without asking, both friends began Kizuna.

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe

GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga

Subete janai koto ni kidzuite

Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta

Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Minerva clutched her chest and glared at the girls in shock, pain clouding her dark green eyes, purple hair swirling around wildly.

*Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru

Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame

Setsunai hodo motometeru

Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni

Utagai nante yaburi suteyou

Katai kizuna o shinjite

Together mermaid princesses took their poses: Anna with her piece sign, and Lala with her right hand on her hip and her left outstretched. "How about an encore?"


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**To those who decided to read this, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, but I was sort of swamped with both personal problems and school work. But I'm here now! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new student here today." Anna looked up as her teacher spoke these words. "Please come in, Miss Sorairo."

Anna's jaw dropped as a girl walked into her classroom with a leap in her step and a joyous expression on her face.

"Everyone, nice to meet you. I'm Lala Sorairo!"

 _ **The night before...**_

* * *

" _How about an encore?"_

 _Minerva shook her fist at the two mermaid princesses. "I WILL get you for this," she growled. "You damn mermaid princesses!" And then, in a bright flash, she was gone._

 _Lala sank to her knees. "Ahhh, I'm beat. I mean, first I had to take a surprise trip here, then I forgot my magazine on the plane, and then I had to deal with fighting a Tako! (_ Tako is Japanese for Octopus.)

 _Anna sighed. "Please. I could have taken her." she looked around nervously. "Everyone is probably going to appear again soon. Let's pretend that was were sucked into that golden ring thing too. It will be easier that way."_

" _Um, you mean that I have to lie on the ground?" Lala moaned._

" _I don't care!" Anna shouted as the man with the dog appeared on the sidewalk, bewildered. "Just do it fast!"_

" _Right! Oh, and Anna?"_

" _Yes?!"_

" _I have a surprise for you. You'll get it tomorrow."_

" _Wait-what?"_

" _Nothing…"_

* * *

"Everyone, nice to meet you. I'm Lala Sorairo!" Lala said, grinning.

Anna should have known. It was Lala, so of course her "present" would be something ridiculous like this.

The night before had gone well enough, with Lala hiding in some bushes before anyone had appeared. Anna had once again reassured her friends that she was "fine" and "happy", and that she had to get home to do something important.

Only to find Lala moved into her house.

And now this.

"Lala," Anna tried to send her friend a telepathic message, "I hate you."


End file.
